


Hierro

by Raiza



Series: A Revelation In The Light Of Day [3]
Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi, Naruto/Bleach Crossover, One Big Family, THEY'RE DORKS, They're all friends, all of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiza/pseuds/Raiza
Summary: There was a gaping hole where her heart used to be, but even in all her darkness there was always the hope of the light of a new day. Unexpectedly he crossed her path, the one with the heart of iron, the one that was just as damaged as she was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Third installment in the series. You do not need to read all three and they do not need to be read in any particular order, but there will be mention of other characters. Events may overlap but will occur from different perspectives. Thank you for reading!

She had absolutely no idea what she was going to do. She was still in denial. After years of waiting for him, after years of watching him from the sidelines she had finally lost him. If she were to truly be honest with herself she would admit that she never had him to begin with. He would never see her as more than a fan girl.

 

Sakura Haruno had been in love with Sasuke Uchiha since they were kids. Naruto, Sasuke, and her had grown up together and had become real good friends— if you were looking from the outside in. Not many knew of the love triangle that had been going on for years. Sakura loved Sasuke but he didn’t love her. Naruto loved Sakura but she didn’t love him. It was all some twisted joke. It had to be.

 

When she looked back on the first years, she hated to admit it but she had been another one of his fan girls. Who wouldn’t be? And that’s what had ruined her chances from the start. Over the years as she got closer to him, she became less obsessive and her feelings turned into love, but it was too late for her. His image of her would be forever tarnished. She was just a fan girl, a friend of his and closer to him in ways that others only dreamed of, but still a fan girl nonetheless.

 

When they entered Karakura High School together that reality was only reinforced. With high school came new experiences and new friends. She was glad she had met new friends— that were girls to be more specific— she loved having both Naruto and Sasuke as her constant companions but there were just some things you couldn’t share with them. She wasn’t limited to just one best friend, that role was saved for Hinata, Ino, Orihime, Tatsuki, and… Tenten.

 

Things started to change when Sasuke’s intentions toward Tenten started to shift into something else. Sasuke had never showed interest in _any_ girl and it had even been rumored that he was gay. Of course he wasn’t! She just hated that it was somebody else who had his attention. She couldn’t hate Tenten, they were friends and she cared about the brunette a lot. She wondered many times why Hinata didn’t hate her for having Naruto’s affection, and now she knew. She finally understood why after everything that happened Orihime couldn’t hate Rukia and had only become closer to her… as if she hadn’t broken her heart when Rukia fell in love with Ichigo.

 

Tenten had never been one of Sasuke’s fan girls and perhaps that’s what had made her stand out from the rest. She wasn’t the only one that wasn’t attracted to him; Hinata loved Naruto, Orihime was trying to get over Ichigo, and Tatsuki… well she didn’t really like boys, not that she liked girls either, but no boy had gotten her attention yet. Sakura could only guess that the right one hadn’t come along for the tomboy yet.

 

Tenten was not a girly girl. Tenten was a bit of a tomboy. She wasn’t anything like Tatsuki had been when they were younger, when they reached their junior year the martial arts expert had blossomed, for lack of a better word. While Tatsuki had been a member of the karate club, and was now an assistant instructor at the dojo, Tenten favored weapons. Tenten was an avid member of the kendo club since the school didn’t really allow them to use anything that could actually hurt the students. Sakura had seen the brunette’s impressive weapons collection, the girl really did love them. Despite her being a tomboy, Tenten was still pretty in her opinion. She wore her long brown hair in buns on the sides of her head, had lightly tanned skin, and big chocolate brown eyes. She was about her height and had a similarly built body as hers. Tenten was not voluptuous like Orihime or Hinata, but had the toned body someone that trained physically daily would.

 

Sakura knew about Sasuke’s feelings towards Tenten in fact she knew she wasn’t the only one from their group of friends, but she never thought that he would ever make them known. Her biggest fear became a reality on the last day of school. They had all walked out together and were busy talking about their plans for the summer. When she neared the gates she spotted the Uchiha looking as bored as ever listening to Naruto go on and on. She was hoping he would notice her, but to her disappointment he didn’t. He did however, notice Tenten walking up with Hinata, Orihime, and Tatsuki.

 

From a distance she just watched, waiting to see what would happen. She saw him give Tenten a rare smile, something that even she never got from him. She saw her face brighten up at the pure sight of him and saw as he became nervous when the brunette looked at him. She heard him speak to her, “Uh… Tenten? Can I talk to you for a moment?”

 

It was then that she felt it. She had a feeling he would tell her. Somehow she just knew. He would finally tell her that he loved her and hope that she only felt the same way. Everything was so wrong! There he was, the stoic Uchiha, becoming flustered about some girl and it wasn’t even her! How could this happen? _Why_ was this happening? It wasn’t supposed to be like this! She had loved him for as long as she could remember yet he never felt the same way about her. She felt her willpower slowly come crashing down. She felt the stinging in the back of her eyes of tears threatening to come. Then she was shaken awake by the feeling of being pulled away. She realized that it had been Ino who was taking her away.

 

Sasuke and Tenten had been gone and she wondered how long she had stood there, wallowing in her pain. Seconds? Minutes? She wasn’t sure. All she knew was that she was glad that the blonde was pulling her away.

 

 

⋇⋇⋇⋇⋇⋇⋇⋇⋇⋇

 

 

The next two weeks she spent in a state of denial. She hadn’t heard anything from her friends about Sasuke and Tenten, and if they were indeed together. She didn’t even want to ask; she didn’t want to know, but she knew that she would find out soon enough. Their trip to the beach was scheduled for next week, and she really wasn’t looking forward to it.

 

A few days before the trip, Sakura received an unexpected visitor. She had been lounging around all day and was still wearing her pajamas. When she opened the door, her eyes widened in surprise for at her doorstep stood the person she least expected to see. In front of her stood Tenten and Sakura could tell just by looking at her that she was nervous. Tenten was the perfect example of a carefree nature and the way she would clasp and then unclasp her hands in front of her gave her away.

 

They stood there looking at each other, neither knowing what to say. “I take it this isn’t a social visit?” Sakura offered and immediately regretted saying it for Tenten’s expression turned dark then shook her head. “Come on in.”

 

She stepped aside giving room to the brunette to walk in and then slipped out of her shoes. Sakura closed the door quietly before turning to look at the brunette’s back. She took a deep breath and walked to where she had been seated before Tenten’s arrival. “Would you like some tea?”

 

“Uh… no, thank you Sakura.” This was definitely not a social visit. She waited for her to speak up and saw her nervousness increase by the second. Tenten took a seat next to Sakura on the couch and was unable to meet her gaze for a moment. The pinkette just stayed quiet, waiting. Tenten cleared her throat before she finally allowed her eyes to meet emerald ones that looked intensely at her. “Sakura… there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

 

Sakura steeled herself waiting for what she knew would come out of her friend’s mouth. “Sasuke wanted to be here, but I told him that it was something I had to do by myself.” Tenten paused and swallowed visibly. “Sakura, he- he told me something that I still have a hard time believing myself. He told me he has- feelings for me that are deeper than those between friends.” She could see Tenten was having a difficult time telling her of his confession and she admired her for it. Tenten was a good friend. She deserved him. “Sakura, I-”

 

“Tenten I just need to know one thing. Can you answer me truthfully?” Tenten nodded her head slowly. “Do you love him?”

 

Tenten was surprised at her question, she hadn’t really expected it. She finally answered, “Yes, I do.” Sakura let it sink in, she hadn’t expected that but knew that it would have only been a matter of time before she too fell for the Uchiha. She had never been one of his fan girls and wondered when it had happened. “I-I’m sorry Sakura. I didn’t want to become one of his fan girls, I didn’t want to be another one of those girls that longed for even a look from him in their direction. I… I don’t know when it happened. I don’t know when I fell for him. We became friends and I never saw him that way, especially because of your and Ino’s feelings towards him. You’re both my friends…” At this point she could see the brunette was on the verge of crying. “But I… fell for him Sakura, I’m so sorry I did, and I felt so ashamed and never wanted it to be known. Never in my wildest dreams did I hope he would have felt something for _me_.” Tenten shook her head, “But I can’t— I can’t hurt you. I can’t… this is so difficult… I-”

 

Sakura reached out to her friend and held her hand gently grabbing the girl’s attention. Tenten looked so confused, “Tenten, I don’t blame you for falling in love with him. Even with his cool and distant personality, there’s just _something_ about him that sticks with you and gets under your skin. He’s that kind of guy.” Sakura smiled sadly, “And it’s because he’s that kind of guy that I know it’s not easy to reach his heart. I’ve known him my whole life Tenten… my _whole_ life. I know he’s never fallen in love and I hoped that- that it would have been me. I realize that he was never meant to be mine.” She felt a tightness in her chest that made her pause for fear of breaking down in front of her friend. “If we were meant to be together he would have fallen in love with me years ago.

 

There’s something about you Tenten. You’re special. If you weren’t you wouldn’t have captured the heart that many have coveted.” She stared back at red tinged brown eyes, trying to see what was in them and saw only pain, she guessed that was what was reflected in her own now. “He deserves to be happy, he needs it. You are his happiness Tenten. Please… don’t take that away from him.”

 

Tears finally streamed down the brunette’s face and her shoulders shook lightly, overwhelmed by the emotion that had been bared to her. “Sa-Sakura, I can’t-”

 

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me.” If only she knew how much this was killing her. “I’m just glad that I didn’t lose to Ino.” She said in attempt to lighten the mood but when she smiled it didn’t reach her eyes. Tenten smiled at the effort.

 

They sat there in silence absorbing the heaviness of the situation before Tenten stood up silently indicating Sakura that she had lingered too long and she followed. “I-I have to go.” At the door Tenten turned to Sakura, “Thank you Sakura, thank you for everything.”

 

Sakura hugged her as she whispered, “There’s no need to thank me. Just… make Sasuke happy and be happy… for all of us.” They broke away and Sakura was finally left alone.

 

She managed to make it up the step from the _genkan_ but just stood there staring at the door Tenten had walked out of. At first she felt numb. Tenten had won Sasuke’s affection, what she had longed to have for years. She had decided to come tell her herself, and ask her for her permission, she now realized. If she would have said no, Tenten would not have pursued the Uchiha and that would have been the end of it. The selfish part of Sakura had wanted to cry out and tell her no, how could she do this when they were supposed to be friends? How could she have fallen for Sasuke, the one she had loved since they were young? But Sakura couldn’t be that way, she couldn’t do that. Everything she had told Tenten she meant from the deepest part of her being.

 

She knew Sasuke was never going to return her feelings. Since she noticed he had feelings for Tenten, she knew she had lost. If he had been out of her reach before he was unattainable now. But… what was she supposed to do? What was she going to do when she’d see them together, happy? What was she going to do with this pain that was starting to tear her very soul apart? Sakura slumped to the floor and didn’t even have the energy to stand up. She felt it; she felt the dam break as silent sobs racked her body violently. Then she just let go as a sorrowful cry escaped her body. She continued to sob and tremble until her body couldn’t any more and succumbed to the darkness.

 

 

⋇⋇⋇⋇⋇⋇⋇⋇⋇⋇

 

 

When she came to it was dark. Only the filtered moonlight coming in through the windows aided her sight and helped her realize she was on the floor, as if the cold wooden floor hadn’t been an indication. She tried to think back, why had she ended up on the floor? Why was it so dark and why was it so quiet? She slowly answered her own questions. Her parents had decided to take a vacation and wouldn’t be back until the end of the summer. When she remembered what had led to her falling asleep on the floor, her chest tightened and she felt a suddenly familiar pain.

 

That’s right, her mind seemed to taunt her, Sasuke and Tenten. As if just the mere thought of them was a trigger, her chest tightened painfully again. The pain felt almost unbearable— to lose the one she had loved almost her whole life— but she couldn’t think of anyone more deserving of Sasuke. It was bittersweet.

 

She realized that it would all come to pass. It would take time but she knew she could heal. Her mom had always told her that it was darkest before dawn, and now she understood. Even in all her darkness, there was the hope of the light of day.

 

⋇⋇⋇⋇⋇⋇⋇⋇⋇⋇

 

 


End file.
